Amara
| image = | race = | birthday =February 15 | gender =Female | height =5'2" | weight = 55lbs | blood type =A- | affiliation = None (formerly Planet Trade Organization) | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Soldier in Freeza's army | team = None | previous team = Saiyan Invasion Unit | partner = Casear | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | homeworld =Planet Vegeta Earth | relatives = Parents (Deceased) Casear | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Kamehameha | manga debut = A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True? | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = Eri Kitamura | english voice = Sarah Williams | spanish voice = N/A }} Amara (アマラ Amala) is a female Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. Like all other members of the Saiyan race, Amara was under the employ of Freeza. During a seige on a planet with particularly powerful inhabitants, she, along with her brother, who was leading the invading party, in a case similar to Bardock from canon, were sent back into the past, though only a few years, and wound up on planet Earth. She was introduced in Dragon Ball Sai. She is the tritagonist of Dragon Ball Gyaku. Appearance Amara is a young female Saiyan who bears great resemblance to Pan. Her skin is a lighter shade than her brothers, and she wears her hair in a long ponytail. She wears training gi similar to the Turtle School uniform; a gift from Casear. It consists of a reddish-orange top cut to reveal her stomach, with a yellow undershirt, and her pants being of a similar shade, under which she wears yellow socks that extend well above her knee, and dark grey boots. Unlike Casear, she still has her tail. Personality Perhaps due to having been on Earth since she was a child, and not being over-exposed to too many other Saiyans, Amara doesn't have the typical distant attitude of a Saiyan, being far more upbeat and feisty, however, she shares the love of fighting and killer that her race has, and is said to eat even more than a Saiyan normally does. Despite being a Saiyan, it has been proven that she has either very little or no evil in her soul, as she is able to ride the Nimbus Cloud. This shows her love of battle is merely competitive drive, and the sins she committed in the past were acting on order. History Born on Planet Vegeta, Amara and Casear's parents were about as hands off as any Saiyan parent could be. However, Casear took an interest in his sister, deciding to raise her under his wing himself, and was able to bar her from any missions in which he himself could not accompany her, becoming her battle partner. On their last mission under Freeza's employ, Amara and Casear were sent back in time from a powerful ki attack, and got stranded on Earth. Two years prior to the start of Dragon Ball Sai and Dragon Ball Gyaku, Amara visited Korin Tower. While it is unknown if she trained with Korin, Amara did obtain a Nimbus Cloud from the cat, which serves as her transportation. Equipment Flying Nimbus (筋斗雲, Kinto'un; lit. "Plot Box Cloud"): A Nimbus Cloud Amara obtained from prior to the start of Dragonball Gyaku. The cloud serves as a way for Amara to travel around at high speeds without exerting energy. She usually uses it as her transportation at all times, despite being able to fly with ki. Powers Techniques and Special Abilities Flight - The basic ability to float with ki. Kidney Punch - A basic strike to the kidney which stuns the target. Repeated use racks up higher damage to the inner body. Concentrated Kamehameha - A weaker version of the Kamehameha Amara can perform, though it is unknown how she came across the technique. It performed the same as a Kamehameha Wave, but is weaker as well as having limited range and hits within a 3x4 meter area. *'Twin Spherical Kamehameha:' Amara places both hands at her sides and charges two blue-white energy spheres. She then flings them at their target, where they explode upon contact. *' :' A variant of the Chou Makouhou technique where Amara charges a Kamehameha wave in her mouth and then releases it in a powerful destructive blast. Due to the fact that it is charged within her mouth, the incantation is not spoken. Quick Attack - A physical attack where Amara surrounds her body with ki energy, and then dashes at a target, stunning them with great power. It's greatest advantage is use from behind an enemy, where they can be more easily caught off guard. Zenkai: Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. : Taught to her by Casear after they could no longer rely on the provided by the , this ability allows for Amara to sense Ki and . : A technique Amara developed that allows her to transfer her ki into another being as life energy, healing them of wounds and fatigue. The technique however, is tiring for her and drains her ki significantly. Destructo Disk: A technique described as the counter to the Kamehameha, Amara's signature technique. The Destructo Disk was given to Amara directly by it's creator, the Northern Supreme Kai. With it, she creates a disk of pure ki that can cut through anything. Tranformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Casear possesses the ability to transform into a Great Ape during a full moon. However, Casear usually keeps her inside during a full moon to prevent her from transforming. She's stated she has never experienced the transformation because Casear has never let her see a full moon, even on a mission, he deliberately chose planets where a full moon was rare or non-existent. Super Saiyan An advanced transformation only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. When she transforms, her hair and eyebrows turn a blonde and spikes in various places, standing on end, and her eyes a bright green. She has dark green pupils when closely examined. Amara first unlocked this form in The Sleeper Awakens, against Borage. Her transformation mirrored her brothers, unlocked due to the rage of him being nearly killed. The Super Saiyan transformation grants her an increase in speed and strength, but no visible increase in muscle mass, possibly due to her age or gender. Contrary to common belief, her tail remains brown and does turn gold upon transformation. With this transformation, the notably pure of heart Amara becomes aggressive and vengeful, bent on attacking and killing her target. Trivia *Amara's name is a shortening of the vegetable Amaranth. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artist Category:LastationLover5000